bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Maki Ichinose (Kenji)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Ryū Order | occupation = | previous occupation = Onmitsukidō operative | team = | previous team = Anika's network of agents | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Kagamino City | marital status = | education = | family = | clan(s) = | status = Active | shikai = Nijigasumi | bankai = Saigyoku Nijigasumi }} Maki Ichinose (一之瀬 真樹) is a who once served as a member of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain . He left the service following the death of his Captain at the hands of , where he eventually met the leader . At this time he was approached in secret by Anika Shihōin and convinced by her to spy on Jin's movements, whom Anika suspected to be planning an assault on the . During the course of this investigation he was discovered by the Gotei 13 and targeted for assassination, as his allegiance to Anika was not common knowledge. The mission fell to Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shūhei Hisagi. Maki, however, ended up joining with Kenji Hiroshi, Yoshiro Kazuki and his would-be-assassins in ending the Bount threat posed by Kariya, at which point he officially joined Kenji and his allies, with Hitsugaya reporting that Maki had been grievously injured by Jin before the Bount's death. Maki subsequently fought not only in the First Spiritual War against Averian but also served as a double-agent stationed in Kōhai Tochi, where he kept tabs on the various criminal elements, such as Katashi and his cadre. He worked alongside Shigeru Yūdai in secret and served as the latter's point-of-contact with the Ryū Order. Following The Collapse he remained in Kohai Tochi to recuperate from injuries he had sustained. After his survival reached Kenji's ears he was re-recruited by the latter into his personal team to help safeguard the Serenity Jewel from The Outsider. Appearance Maki is a tall, lean-built man, with raven-black hair that hangs mostly between his eyes with prominent bangs. He once wore a sleeved kosode but later adopted a sleeveless kosode with hood attachment, though he wore traditional hakama. His choice of attire was noted to be akin to the favoured uniform of the 9th Division. After joining the Ryū Order Maki mostly wore the hood up. During his missions in Kōhai Tochi he donned a brown hooded cloak to conceal his identity, which he retained after recuperating in the aftermath of The Collapse. After joining the Ryū Guard he donned a hooded white-coloured haori not unlike that once worn by the Captain's of the old Gotei 13. Personality Maki is a man of duty and justice; he joined the 11th Division because he believed Captain possessed a sense of justice that mirrored his own.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Even after becoming disillusioned with the Gotei 13 following the ascension of as Captain through the killing of Kiganjō, Maki's sense of duty led him to pledge his allegiance in secret to Anika Shihōin and, indirectly, the Soul Society.Bount Incident Part II Even though he sought for years to kill Zaraki he eventually came to terms with the man he hated after Zaraki encouraged Maki to find faith in his own path once more.Bleach anime; Episode 98 After helping Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Shūhei Hisagi, Kenji Hiroshi and Yoshiro Kazuki deal with the threat posed by , Maki joined with Kenji and his growing group of exiles in order to follow his own path of justice.Bount Incident Part V History Maki originated in the vast expanse of Western , specifically Tsurui, which was district twenty-seven. His mother and father operated a tea shop in the main marketplace and Maki spent his afternoons helping them out. During his free-hours in the evenings he often visited and trained under the warrior monks of the Shunyōdō shrine, where his spiritual abilities where first identified and nurtured. Maki was subsequently sent to the Shinō Academy by his mother to undergo training to become a . Early career Maki came to respect Captain of the 11th Division, whom he believed possessed a strong sense of justice that mirrored his own. Maki subsequently joined the 11th Division and became quite attached to Kiganjō. Shortly after however Maki, alongside , failed to stop challenging Kiganjō, whom Zaraki killed in a single attack. Due to the fact that the vast majority of the Division witnessed this event Zaraki was named the new Captain of the 11th Division per the trial by combat qualification, leaving Maki to mourn his former Captain.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Maki then challenged Zaraki himself to a duel but Zaraki refused, but then claimed he would fight him if he happened to injure him. Maki seized the initiative, but before he could release Nijigasumi into Shikai, Zaraki knocked the blade out of his hand. He then told Maki to stand for himself, and further stated that he was to improve his skills and come challenge him again.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Maki, however, had other plans. He informed both Zaraki and Lieutenant that he was going to leave the Gotei 13, though he was surprised when Zaraki gave him permission for an indefinite leave of absence.Bleach anime; Episode 74 Maki returned home and devoted himself to training, but quickly discovered that his parents where acting strangely, and that many of his old acquaintances where as well. When he confronted his parents they confided in him that a gang of thugs had made Tsurui their home and where extorting money from the local businesses. Maki then ran the gangsters out of the District. He moved into the Shunyōdō complex and, with help from the monk , began a long road to mastering Nijigasumi. Challenging Zaraki Maki eventually issued his challenge to Zaraki and the two met outside Tsurui for their battle. Maki began by ridiculing Zaraki, claiming that strength such as he possessed was wasted on someone who didn't have a reason to use it, and asked why someone who valued justice like Kiganjō couldn't have had power like that instead. Zaraki, however, reiterates that he should stand on his own. Maki releases Nijigasumi and attacks Zaraki, but even with its special ability, he only succeeds in superficially wounding the Captain. Zaraki then claims that he is unimpressed and tells Maki to use his full strength. In reply Maki unleashes his , Saigyoku Nijigasumi, and proceeds to trap Zaraki with its special ability.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Maki, thinking that he has actually defeated Zaraki, states that he has finally brought Kiganjō justice. Zaraki, however, breaks free of Saigyoku Nijigasumi's effect through removal of his eye-patch, which allows him access to his full power, and proceeds to significantly injure Maki with a single strike. Maki, realising the battle has gone against him, slumps forward and demands to know why Zaraki is so strong. Zaraki, silencing Maki's whimpering, tells him to stop depending on others and find his own strength, and his words finally hit home with Maki. He struggles to his feet with a hardened resolve, which elicits an approved look from Zaraki, who tells him to fight.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Maki flash-steps towards Zaraki and furiously attacks the Captain, with Zaraki meeting each of his attacks head-on, without hindrance. The Captain then suggests that Maki has lost faith in his own path before critically injuring Maki with a decisive slash down his torso. Maki slumps to the floor and Zaraki, with the fight finished, returns to the with Yachiru.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Maki, however, was not dead, and clung to life. He was discovered and treated by Haruo but left before his wounds had fully healed without a word to anyone. Bleach anime; Episode 107 Self-exile Maki escaped to the . His injuries had yet to fully heal and he moved from rural area to rural area, never stopping long in one location. His presence eventually attracted a number of and he managed to slay all but one whilst defending a little boy, but the remaining Hollow managed to knock him to the ground. Maki was, at this point, rescued by a passing stranger, enabling Maki to dispatch the Hollow. Maki was then recruited by the man who introduced himself as .Bleach anime; Episode 77 Prior to the Bount moving their base of operations from to Kagamino City, their operations where almost discovered by and his allies. When Ichigo entered the he found the building deserted save for Maki himself, who claimed to be the owner. Maki was subsequently attacked by the Substitute Shinigami, but Maki managed to knock Ichigo to the floor.Bleach anime; Episode 76 Rather than continue the fight Maki, noticing that the Bount had successfully fled the scene, opted to retreat. Before leaving he set the mansion ablaze before using his Zanpakutō to evade Ichigo.Bleach anime; Episode 77 Anika's agent Word of Maki's survival eventually reached the ears of Anika Shihōin's network of undercover agents, and Maki was paid a visit by Anika herself. Anika explained Jin's past and concluded that he was likely going to attempt vengeance, whilst noting that a Shinigami like Maki would put him one step closer to reaching the Soul Society. Anika left him but Maki was unwilling to take her at her word and, using his Zanpakutō, infiltrated the Seireitei where he accessed information regarding the .Bleach anime; Episode 87 Zaraki senses his approach but opted not to take action, but Captain of the 12th Division detected his reiatsu through surveillance cameras and reported the incident, which alerted the Gotei 13 to Maki's survival.Bount Incident Part I Rather than allow Maki to continue in a similar vein to rogues such as Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka -- who had little love for the Gotei 13 and where viewed as criminals by the His True Colors? -- Captain-Commander ordered that Maki be monitored closely. Yamamoto ordered Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi to track down and watch Maki, which resulted in the two clashing briefly in the ; Maki, notably, was the one who ceased conflict and fled.Bleach anime; Episode 85 After Hisagi returned to the Soul Society and submitted his report Yamamoto escalated his order; he instructed both Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hisagi to silence Maki. Anika, however, discovered this and put Kenji and Yoshiro to work in order to save her agent whilst simultaneously dealing with the . Bount Incident Maki was not initially present when the new Bount Mansion in Kagamino City was attacked by Kenji, Yoshiro and Hisagi. Jin notably stated that Maki's location was not important when questioned by Hisagi. Maki does however make an appearance to aid in the Bount's escape, and tells Kenji that they both are acquanted with "a nosy woman of their mutual acquaintance with a knack for espionage"; Kenji deduces that this woman is, in fact, Anika Shihōin. Maki meanwhile faded into the background using his Zanpakutō and travels to the Soul Society.Bount Conflict Maki soon returns to the World of the Living where he is then tracked down by Kenji and Yoshiro, whom Maki immediately attacks. Kenji defends himself as Yoshiro looks on. Maki reveals that he was in the process of meeting with Anika when Kenji and his friends attacked the Bount; he further states that this is the reason the Bount leader, Jin, escaped the mansion. Kenji suggests that Maki blame the Soul Society and explains his own status as a "convenient ally" to him, and asks whether Maki thinks he can truly return to the Soul Society considering his death has already been ordered once. Maki sheaths his Zanpakutō and asks what Kenji had in-mind. Kenji asks Maki to join him in exile, noting that they'll do the Soul Society one last favour, which Maki agrees to. He watches as Yoshiro is sent away with a message for Kusaka Kori, Ino Choyo and Kazuma Nishiki. He subsequently joins Kenji when the latter meets with Anika, who arranges to send them into the Soul Society undetected. She warns them however that she will not be able to help them as openly should they continue down their current path.Bount Incident Part IV Maki and Kenji quickly join Hitsugaya and Hisagi in Rukongai; Hitsugaya, having recognised that Yoshiro could sense the Bount's location, had approached the . They track Jin and his Bount where Maki quickly throws them into disarray with his Zanpakutō; producing illusions to confuse the Bount whilst rendering his allies invisible. His tactics enable Hitsugaya, who releases his Bankai, to quickly freeze the Bount solid, with Hisagi promptly shattering them with his Shikai. Maki takes the opportunity to attack Jin from behind, where he thanks the Bount. The pair attack, with Maki suffering extensive injuries, forcing Kenji to intervene. He shields Maki from further harm before proceeding to heal him. Hitsugaya, meanwhile, attacks and eventually kills Jin alongside Hisagi. In the aftermath Kenji and Hitsugaya part, hoping they do not meet again because it will likely be as enemies. He asks Kenji if he is truly all right leaving things as they are; Kenji merely states that he has no choice at the moment. Maki subsequently joins Kenji and his growing group of allies. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part I (mentioned) *Bount Incident Part II (mentioned) *Bount Incident Part III *Bount Incident Part IV *Bount Incident Part V Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Powers and Abilities : Maki possesses Captain-class spiritual energy. He was deemed enough of a threat that the Gotei 13 and Central 46 wished to have him assassinated. He was capable of contending with the likes of and Yoshiro Kazuki on even-footing,Bleach anime; Episode 76 and was also fit to engage for an extended duration when the latter used his full-strength.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Per the beginning of the First Spiritual War Maki's spiritual power had seemingly increased. He was a member of the elite Ryū Guard whose sole mission was killing Averian.Ryū Guard Keen Intellect: Maki, unlike the vast majority of the battle-focused 11th Division, took the time to analyse his opposition; he notably studied and trained for years hoping to kill Zaraki, and nearly succeeded.Bleach anime; Episode 98 His creative use of his Zanpakutō's special abilities allowed for Hitsugaya and Hisagi to quickly dispatch multiple Bount with hardly any opposition. Zanjutsu Mastery: Maki's preferred method of combat is Zanjutsu. He was the most skilled of 's students, with whom Maki finalised his achievement of Bankai and general honing of his technique. Maki's skills allowed him to clash with the likes of ,Bleach anime; Episode 76 Shūhei Hisagi,Bleach anime; Episode 85, Kenji Hiroshi, and Zaraki.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Kidō: Anika claimed Maki's skill in Kidō could put and the closer to gaining entry to the Soul Society, implying some skill on his behalf. Hohō: Maki is capable of utilising Shunpo.Bleach anime; Episode 98 His speed enabled him to keep pace with Kenji during their brief battle, and also keep up with Yoshiro. Hakuda Expertise: As a practitioner of the ancient Keidō form of Hakuda, Maki is capable of imbuing his body with a wide variety of elemental effects without utilising Kidō. Maki is a notable practitioner of Tōkiho; this style of Keidō utilises the wind and air to provide various beneficial effects, one of which is allowing Maki to move at speeds surpassing his standard Shunpo.Keidō Zanpakutō Nijigasumi (虹霞, Rainbow Mist). *' :' Maki releases his Zanapkutō with the command "Shine Brightly" (光華閃け, kōka hirameke), which causes his Zanpakutō's blade to become composed of light.Bleach anime; Episode 98 :Shikai Special Ability: Nijigasumi produces vast amounts of light.Bleach anime; Episode 98 This allows Maki to fool an opponents senses with illusory effects, produce various offensive attacks,Bleach anime; Episode 76 or slip away from an area mostly undetected; to the point only specialised surveillance cameras identified his presence. *' :' Saigyoku Nijigasumi (彩玉虹霞, Swallowing Orb of Rainbow Mist). Maki achieved his Bankai through specialised training with . :Bankai Special Ability: Maki's Bankai produces countless twinkling lights around an area, which quickly form together into a large sphere. This sphere creates an area over a vast distance; everything within the affected radius is subject to Maki's whims, such as creating a potent omni-directional attack on a single target by converting the surrounding light into countless blades. He can also force the sphere to collapse into itself; an attack so potent Zaraki was forced to remove his eye-patch just to dispel it.Bleach anime; Episode 98 :*'Weakness:' Maki's Bankai seems to possess one flaw: a significantly powerful and sudden release of reiatsu can interfere with Saigyoku Nijigasumi, causing it to fail.Bleach anime; Episode 98 Behind the Scenes *Maki's involvement in the story existed in early drafts but his presence was only ever implied and never shown before the retcon undertaken in 2015. The events of the Bount arc where altered to include Kenji Hiroshi and Tōshirō Hitsugaya -- who where both main protagonists of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles -- and thus tie Maki closely to the main cast. :*In the original story Shin Nagakura was originally a collector of whose Shinigami had died. He was noted early-on to possess Maki's Zanpakutō, but this was relegated to non-canon, with Maki instead surviving to join the Ryū Order. References & notes Category:Male Category:Characters